staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis 31-40
Previous: Synopsis 21-30 Next: Synopsis 41-50 Enter the Steel Giant The laboratory wall shown on the holding cell´s screen suddenly explodes, and the steel giant emerges from the smoke. A moment later, the giant destroys the wall of the holding cell, freeing Edge and the others. Introducing himself as Bacchus, the giant beckons the group to come with him, explaining that his duty is to destroy the Epiphany of Guidance located in the central isolation chamber. Realizing that they´re both headed to the same place, Edge and the others decide to join up with Bacchus. The Morphus´ Duty In the control tower elevator, Bacchus explains about his people, the Morphus, a race focused on watching over and protecting the universe. He explains how the Epiphanies of Guidance-witch the Morphus call "Grigori"-imparted anomalous evolution to the Cardianon, rapidly advancing their civilization to the detriment and eventual destruction of their homeworld. Bacchus has come to destroy the Grigori, and Crowe-who he met along the way-has taken on the same task. Hearing of Crowe´s decision, Edge volunteers his assistance to Bacchus as well. Sahariel Attacks The group reaches the central isolation chamber, and Bacchus promptly fires a powerful weapon at the Grigori, destroying it. Just then the Cardianon leader appears in a powered suit, furious beyond sanity at the loss of the last Epiphany of Guidance. Edge tries to calm him down, but the Grigori core reacts to the Cardianon leader´s anger, and they fuse to form the monster Sahariel. The Weight of Friendship As Sahariel falls in battle, his body vanishes, and the Grigori core shatters into dust. The Cardianon leader, freed from the Grigori but half crystallized himself, lies defeated on the floor. Edge and the others turn away to search for the generator and disable the tractor beam, unaware that a small bomb has been rolled in their direction, courtesy of the fallen Cardianon leader. At the last moment, Bacchus notices, shielding the others from the blast with his body. But even the steel giant cannot escape damage, and the party attempts to support him as they head for the reactor. Escape from the Fortress The group disables the Cardianon fortress´s power generator, freeing their ship from the tractor beam´s grasp. But suddenly, an alarm rings out as an emergency power system activates. Bacchus determines that the fortress is preparing to warp to an unknown destination in deep space, and urges the others to hurry back to the Calnus without him, so as not to waste precious time. Of course, Edge and the others would never allow such foolishness, and they drag a surprised but grateful Bacchus back toward the Calnus. Woman of Mystery Bulkheads close along the emergency bypass one after another as Edge and the others rush toward the Calnus with Bacchus in tow. Just as the final bulkhead begins to close ahead of them, a sudden flash of lightning stops it in its tracks. A mysterious woman appears before the startled group muttering "You´re not the red-haired man after all..." and then walks off, leaving the party standing openmouthed. Vanishing Cardianon As the Calnus flees from the Doomed Cardianon fortress, the main monitor shows space around the structure warping as it vanishes into the darkness. Edge is dejected at having been unable to learn the secrets of the Grigori, but he quickly recovers his optimism as his friends reassure him. Even the cold, steel-bodied Bacchus cannot help but feel warmth from Edge´s seemingly limitless passion. Into the Black Hole As the Calnus heads for En II, a black hole suddenly appears in its path. The Calnus is sucked inside, helpless-and miraculously emerges unscathed, landing on a nearby planet. Edge and Reimi stare in disbelief at their readouts: The planet on which they´ve landed is none other than their very own Earth! Earth with a few odd discrepancies, that is. Edge, Faize, and Bacchus exit the ship to investigate this strange planet, leaving Reimi and a dissatisfied Lymle behind to watch over the Calnus. Time Regression The party comes across a deserted gas station. Between a faded magazine found in the dusty shop and radio signals picked up by Bacchus, they determine that they have somehow arrived on Earth in the year 1957. They head back to the Calnus to discuss this turn of events, only to find the ship surrounded by military vehicles. The group prepares to force through, but are stopped by a stranger: A man calling himself Klaus Bachtein warns them not to provoke the soldiers, then directs the group to his nearby house. A Startled Reunion Edge and company are surprised to find Lymle at Klaus´s residence. It turns out she had left the Calnus on her own, and Klaus rescued her. Reimi, however, has been captured; Klaus offers to help the group infiltrate a military facility in order to save her. Klaus explains that he once worked as a researcher at the base, but was thrown out after voicing concerns over the military´s wanton use of extraterrestrial technology. In return for his help, Klaus asks the group to also rescue an extraterrestrial named Meracle. Previous: Synopsis 21-30 Next: Synopsis 41-50 Category:Data Category:Synopsis